My life as a PKMN Ranger
by Shadow'Blaze14
Summary: A back story to my OC Chris Blaze and his life from before being a ranger and a kid.


AN: Hey guys it's Shadow Blaze, or for those of you who haven't read my other story 'An Unexpected Life' I used to be called Flamin'Moya014, n yes Moya is my name well last name but anywho.

I decided to do a mini-series called My life as a PKMN Ranger, and before I get complaints on how come I did this instead of updating my Fic, well to be truthful I was type a chapter for my fic but this popped into my head demanding that I write it so here I am writing this evil idea.

This min-series uses my OC so don't expect any of characters from the anime, manga, or games to be inportant the only ones that will be important are criminal orgaizations and the PKMN Rangers. My OC's team is made up of my dream team so please forgive the stupidity of the team.

This story will be updated when i feel like it, and will end when i feel enough of my OC's life has been explaed enoght to the point where you can guess his daily life .

This is also a background story of my OC so i encourage you to read this if you want to understand my OC so you can use him in your story. ( if you ask my permission first)

so without furthermore waiting I give you 'My life as a PKMN Ranger'.

forgive my grammer errors because I am writing on worpad ansd i can't download libra office again because my nortan tells me theres a Trojan virus attached to the download.

Disclaimer: Moya doesn't own anything about pokemon other than copies of the games and VHS & DVD copies of movies and tv episodes. Moya owns OC, Christian Blaze.

Hello everyone my name is Blaze, well it's actually Christian Blaze I'm a Pokemon Ranger. What is a Pokemon Ranger, well a Pokemon Ranger is kinda like a police officer like, Officer Jenny and a Wildlife and Fisheries Officer. We protect wild Pokemon, Pokemon trainers, and the environment, but we also fight criminals like poachers, or crime syndicates like team rocket.

Don't believe me well just yesterday I apprehended two Rocket Grunts who in my opinion were different from the other grunts more flamboyant so to say, they had a talking Meowth with them which seemed to be the trainer instead of the two humans. Any way well I have a hatred towards criminals so I asked the Head PKMN Ranger at the _Mt. Silver_ PKMN Ranger Outpost that I be granted to execute the Rocket Grunts, but lucky for them she said "Come on Blaze I know that Team Cipher killed your parents back in Orre but these Rockets aren't Cipher grunts besides these grunts you captured are nothing more than embarrassments to Team Rocket." I had no choice but to let them go that day with a warning, but I swore that if I found out that they tried to steal any Pokemon that not even Arceus could protect or save them.

That was yesterday, today I'm _"off-duty"_ you see I'm a unique Ranger I'm part of the Rangers Special forces and on top of that I'm a Pokemon trainer so I travel around the world to participate in the Leagues. I don't really catch new Pokemon due to the fact that I feel like I'm breaking a family apart, the only times I catch new teammates is when they are abandoned by trainers or their herds, thats how I got most of my team with the exception of three. I have my Starter Flare, I got my buddy Flare when I was 5 as an Eevee, she's been with me from when she was born and through the beginning of the hell I call my life. She helped me keep my sanity when my parents were murdered by "_them...by Team Cipher"_ on my 10th birthday.

I also have two shadow pokemon, they are a Charizard and a Lucario, they belonged to my parrents before they were forced to change into what they are now, I guess that even though shadow pokemon arent supposed to have any remorse or a moral heart so to speak, they still fought long and hard to keep the promises they made to their former partners, friends, guardians, and family...my famliy...which is still their family as well, to keep me safe at any cost if anything were to happen to them. I still remember how my moms lucario injected some aura into her misstress and her misstress's mate ( my dad), remember hear my parents screaming as their cells exploded and were torn apart from the aura injection, they kept screaming until my dads charizard managed to open his heart even if it was only a small percent of it (more like 0.00001% was opened, but opened none the less) and, was able to feel compation, pity, sadness, and unimaginable fury at the attrocite that he and lucario did, just after charizard did thi, lucario open managed to open her heat aswell, and together they ended my parents pain at the same time so neither of them had to suffer any longer. When they were done with my parents they teamed up together and skined the Cipher grunt alive and then cooked/tenderized him (alive aswell).

Lets just say that after I saw that they weren't regular shadow pokemon but still my parents pokemon to an extant I assistied them in torturing the Cipher gurnt, but I didnt expect for chraizard and lucario to eat the cipher grunt, after they had their fill of the Cipher grunt they both walk/lumbered over towards two piles of ashes and picked up two very scorched cherish balls that looked like they wre natrualy black and gave them to me.

All I could do was stare at the two shadow pokemon in front of me, who not only have been the cause of my parents death, but also ate someone infront of me; wanted to stay with me and no matter how i looked at them I knew that somewhere within those souless eyes were my parents best friends and that they would rather die than let anyone hurt me. So I accepted the balls but insted of recalling them i ran up and pulled both of them into a hug and together we cried, mourned, and vowed we would kill every team Cipher agent until there was none left and then go after any other criminal organiztions.

That was when I was little, now I'm eighteen a SPEC-OPS PKMN Ranger, i have been all over the world, and right now I'm heading to the kingdom of Rota as a guess of the queen, and as a Aura Guardian of Rota. Normally I would be walking instead of flying, but thanks to a certain Officer jenny who weridly enough has a slight crush on me, and would do anything to make sure that she is able to "hold me"... she is that scary. '_I wonder if Pewter Cities Gym leader would take her off my hands, cause I prefer the Nurse Joy's from Unova and Kalos... of god Jenny would kill me if she knew.'_ "Okay Charizard, see if you can land on the outskirts of Rota, k buddy?"

An. that's a wrap guys this the first chapter for a story that was gonna be a one shot but I decided to make a full story that will end when i feel enough info has been given, like I said I'm going to update this when I want so don't expect a schedule. later


End file.
